


a fool's arrow

by glaukostella



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Archery, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Swearing, canon AU, i guess u could say this is crack, johnil only appears shortly at the end srry, just a bit tho, lapslock, relatable donghyuck stan content, this is mostly self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaukostella/pseuds/glaukostella
Summary: mark doesn't know why he agreed to do this, but hey, anything for lee donghyuck will do.in which donghyuck needs to practice his skills in archery, and mark is just the one that he needs (both in archery and life.)





	a fool's arrow

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to cucumbalds for the prompt <3
> 
>  
> 
> [ prompt-ish ](https://twitter.com/haenyan_0606/status/949489250940039170)  
> [ fanart ](https://twitter.com/haenyan_0606/status/949540997184176128)  
> [ og fanart ](https://twitter.com/DHYUCK00/status/949504095819153408)

“i don’t like this.”

“oh, please,” the younger carried his bow (and arrow) with might, smirking.

“i’m not liking this at all,” mark shook his head in disapproval, or maybe he did so mentally. the doe-eyed boy didn’t have much choice on moving around freely since he agreed to do this.

agreed to what, exactly?

maybe seeing mark stand, trembling slightly, with an apple on sitting on top of his head, and donghyuck setting his arrow in place with his bow would be the answer.

“come on, i won’t miss my target. i never do,” cue mark’s war flashback of donghyuck missing the bull’s eye several times. if his calculations were correct, donghyuck would, in fact, definitely miss the apple and cause mark’s (and their group’s) future.

_sorry, lee sooman. looks like my ass won’t be saving your company anymore._

“hey, now. targets should be focused in what they’re doing,” it must be because of the lighting at the venue, but donghyuck’s hair colour became much more vibrant than it usually is.

red, even if mark wouldn’t admit it to the younger, looked totally good on donghyuck and it should be considered nsfm (Not Safe For Mark.)

would also probably be the only colour he’ll be seeing once the said boy shoots his arrow.

“wait a minute, are you saying i’m the target?” mark squinted his eyes suspiciously at donghyuck.

“yeah, it’s been like that for a while,” mark swore he heard his heart start accelerating. _the fuck_.

he heard donghyuck mumble something along the lines of ‘ _if only you weren’t such a dense-_ ’ before sighing, getting into The Posture.

“no, the apple is the target itself. are you stupid or what?” donghyuck rolled his eyes.

“doing this is stupid.”

“yeah? too bad we already have reached this point,” the younger smiled the way he usually does when he’s being cheeky (and adorable.)

and at that very moment, mark’s doubts and feelings of hesitation went away.

his heart started accelerating once more, and it’s because of a certain dimwit named lee donghyuck this time.

before mark could fall more into the abyss (donghyuck’s eyes), he adjusted the apple’s position on his head. “let’s just get this over with.”

mark closed his eyes to avoid seeing donghyuck’s intense gaze. he’s not sure if he’s scared of the arrow, or just seeing donghyuck, but he sure does agree with the younger’s statement of how stupid he was.

_you know what, seeing his face before death wouldn’t be such a bad idea._

mark slightly opened his eyes just in time for donghyuck to let go of the arrow.

and he ducked. mark ducked out of his fear. but somehow, the arrow was able to miraculously pierce the apple mid-air.

both of them were wide-eyed. “holy shit, that was amazing!” they exclaimed at the same time.

donghyuck ran into mark’s arms, throwing the bow he held on the floor in the process. they jumped around in celebration, like mark suddenly forgot how he agreed into doing such a dangerous activity. (good job, mark.)

“did you see that?!”

“i did!”

“you did that! you’re so amazing,”

“and this is why you can never go wrong in trusting me for the rest of your life.”

mark froze in his place. donghyuck was still hopping around (in mark’s arms) and stopped in confusion once he saw the older’s face.

“w-why? did i say something wrong?” donghyuck asked worriedly. mark had a small smile on his face, which was weirding him out since he never, italicized for emphasis, _never_ seen him with such a soft expression on him.

mark patted the back of donghyuck’s head. “not only did you hit the apple, but you also shot right into my heart.”

“what?!” donghyuck pulled away, scanning mark’s body for signs of injury and lightly pressed his hands on areas (which he thought was hurting. they’re children, go away.) to check.

mark sighs, holding donghyuck’s hands in his, booping (!!) donghyuck’s nose.

“you’re stupid. we’re both stupid, but i can handle that if it means being with you.”

the tips of donghyuck’s ears were turning red and his mouth agape, in which mark nudged his chin upwards to close it.

“i don’t mind either.”

the two boys ended up smiling at each other, with the arrow-pierced apple by their side serving as a reminder of the foolish, but heartwarming, event.

 

“damn, well that ended better than i thought.” johnny whistled. they’ve been watching mark and donghyuck to make sure they were safe from harm (in which they failed.)

“guess you could say donghyuck shot the cupid’s arrow at mark haha— wait where are you going? don’t leave me!” taeil ran to catch up with johnny’s long legs.

**Author's Note:**

> “are you stupid or what?” no, donghyuck, he’s just a fool in love with you.
> 
> leave a comment if it was ok, even if it wasn't i wouldn't care ^^


End file.
